Dani's Mom
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Vlad has way to much free time on his hands and desides to write a song...Song-fic.


**This is a little song fic I though of and now am just getting around to writing. So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Obviously! and I don't own...**

Vlad sat near the desk, sliding, back and forth in his swiveling chair.

"Find the word, find the word, Vlad." He said as he crumpled up yet another piece of paper throwing to the trash can, hoping it would go in; but yet another miss. He didn't care though. "Okay so, Dani, lives with the Fenton's now so in the end this should make sense." He said as he scibbled a start of his song onto the lined paper.

_**Dani's Mom has got it going on,**_

_**Dani's Mom has got it going on,**_

_**Dani's Mom has got it going on,**_

_**Dani's Mom has got it going on,**_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_**Dani can I come over after I shoot you-ou-ou, (shoot you)**_

_**We can hang around by the portal, too-oo-oo-oo, (by the portal too)**_

_**Did you mom get back for her business trip? (business trip)**_

_**Is she there or is she trying to give me the slip-i-i-ip? (give me the slip)**_

_Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

_**Ya, know I'm not the grey haired creek that I used to be,**_

_**I'm all ghostified now, baby cant you see,**_

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

_**Dani's mom has got it goin' on,**_

_**She's all I want and I've waited for so long,**_

_**Dani can't you see your just not the clone for me,**_

_**I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Dani's mom.**_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_**Dani's mom has got it going on,**_

_**Dani's mom has got it going on,**_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on**  
**_

_**Dani do you remember when you tried to kill me, (kill me)**_

_**Then your mom fell out of a tree. (out of a tree)**_

_**I could tell me by the way she frowned, (way she frowned)**_

_**And the way she said, "Plasmius your hell bound-ou-ou-oud." (Hell bound)**_

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

_**And I know that you think it's just a fantasy,**_

_**But since you Dad screwed up, your mom could a guy like me.**_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

_**Dani's mom has got it goin' on,**_

_**She's all I want and I've waited for so long,**_

_**Dani can't you see your just not the clone for me,**_

_**I know it might be wrong,**_

_**but I'm in love with Dani's mom.**_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,_

_but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_**Dani's mom has got it goin' on,**_

_**She's all I want and I've waited for so long,**_

_**Dani can't you see your just not the clone for me,**_

_**I know it might be wrong,**_

_**but I'm in love with Dani's mom.**_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Vlad stared at the paper. He gave a few reasurring nods. He grabbed his laptop. And typed the document (bold letter only). He saved the document. Then printed it. He stuck it an orange envolope, then stuck it in his desk.

"Note to self, get this song out, sooner or later." he said as his cat, his cat named Maddie jumped onto his lap.

**...or the song Stacy's Mom.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
